fairy tail: A New Future?
by mortalwolves
Summary: Its been a month since Eclair and Momon died (from the movie) Most of the guild is back to normal but some of us still can't get over there death. Natsu can see im sad and decides to take me on a job request. But something goes wrong. Something that will take me far away from Natsu. Something bad...
1. Chapter 1

LUCY'S POV **CHAPTER 1**

"hey dad look, I made you a rice ball to eat while your working" I said "not now lucy I'm working" said my dad, as I was putting the rice ball on his table he looked at me in a frightening way. He picked up the rice ball and threw it onto the ground as he yelled "lucy I thought I told you I was working, I pay my chef's to cook for me if you have enough time to make a foolish rice ball then you have enough time to study!". I felt tears fill my eyes but I turned around and ran to my room before he would see me cry.

"if he see's me cry he will think I'm weak and he will yell at me, but this wouldn't have happened if you were still alive mum" I said to myself as I pushed my long blonde hair away from my face. Then I remembered the keys my mum gave me and I ran to my draw and grabbed them.

**'flashback'**

"lucy I want you to have my celestial wizard keys, you always tell me about your dreams to become a wizard so I want you to fulfil that dream" lucy's mother Layla said "but daddy wants me to get married and take care of the family business when he passes away mummy" I said in a worried tone "did you know that me and your father used to be in a guild?" I shook my head "well if we were in a guild you can and I know the perfect one, you can go to your grandfather Makarov's guild 'fairy tail'. Lucy smiled and leaped into her mothers soft embrace.

**'flashback ends'**

**CHAPTER 2**

"mum wanted me to fulfil my dream, so I'll do it for her" I said. I quickly put on some warm cloths, brown boots that mum used when she was a child, and a white cloak. I grabbed my keys, some other cloths and shoved them into my bag. After I packed all my things opened the window and leaped out, then I started heading towards the train station. It's... so..co..cold" I said tugging my cloak closer against me to keep me warm, then I finally made it to the train station. "excuse me" I said to the ticket seller "how can I help you" he said smiling "can I please have one ticket to magnolia" I replied smiling as he printed a ticket and handed the ticket to me "their you are, enjoy your ride, and be careful don't talk to any strangers" I nodded then got onto the train.

"Here I come fairy tail" I said as the train headed for magnolia, I looked out the window then saw my house but I closed the blinds and fell asleep. I woke up when I felt the train stop, and hopped of. 'so all I have to do is go through that forest and then I'll be in magnolia' I thought. As I was walking through the town everything was quiet, to quiet. Then I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder I turned around and saw two men in suits just like my fathers. "lucy Heartphillia, we have been requested to take you back to your father immediately" I didn't know what else to do so I stomped on the man's foot and ran as fast as I could. They kept on chasing me "hey come back here!" one of the men yelled "no, I'm never going to that house again" I yelled back at him. I had finally made it to the forest.

**CHAPTER 3**

I quickly ran on a narrow path that had a river beside it 'that's a five meter fall!' I thought looking over the edge then I saw some big rocks and hid behind them. "she's around here somewhere, there's a few of her foot prints" a man said, I held my breath trying to be as quite as I could. "lets go check over there I think I heard something" I breathed a sigh of relief but then the man with black hair and a black moustache grabbed me. "Ha got ya, you thought we left didn't you" the man said "no I'm not going back, never" I spat in his face. He wiped it of "you know we don't really need you we can tell your father that you died so both of us will be happy, you wont have to go home because you'll be dead and we will get our reward" he grinned making me feel scared..

"you know this reminds me of the time I killed your mother, and after I've killed you I will kill your pathetic father too" my head shot up at his words "yo..you... were the...one who was ther...there that night... you kil..killed her right...in front of me... why...what did we ever do?!" I said through my sobs "you don't need to know brat, you'll be dead in a second" he said laughing maniacally.

Before I could get away the man pushed me and I fell five meters down into the ice cold water. The fall had knocked all the air out of me, I felt myself start to black out. 'so this is it, i'm going to die' I thought. Then I suddenly I felt a pair of two strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me out of the water. As soon as I was out of the water the person placed me on the ground and I blacked out.

_**hope you enjoyed it please leave a comment. im guessing you all know who lucy's saviour is. i have at least 12 more chapters that i have already written but im going to continue this story. harigato for reading this. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey i thought about it and decided to put in another 3 chapters enjoy ;)**_

**CHAPTER 4**

The suns rays woke me up, I looked around and saw a boy my age. He had pink salmon coloured hair and he was wearing a black vest with white poofy pants. He had his back facing me and he was looking at the sunset. 'I should probably thank him for saving me' I thought, I stood up and sat beside him looking at the sunset too. He looked at me as soon as I sat down and said "oh, your awake I was starting to get worried" he grinned at me making me blush "tha...thank..you for...saving me" I said nervously fiddling with a lose piece of my blonde hair. "I'm natsu" he said holding out a hand, I eyed it suspiciously then shook it "i'm lucy" I said doing an uneasy smile.

"hey lucy, why did you jump of that edge" he said curiously " I didn't jump of on purpose someone tried to kill me" I said looking down sadly. He looked at me in a shocked way "why would someone try kill you?!" he asked, I told him about everything had happened and I saw him clench his fists "that's not what a father should do, my father was always their for me" he said "your father sounds like a wonderful man, why aren't you with him?" he looked down at his hands and said "my father disappeared a few weeks ago" I felt terrible for asking him now. "what was your fathers name?" I asked sadly "his name was igneel" he smiled then looked at me "he was a fire dragon".

"really! so that means your a dragon slayer, my mother told me stories about dragon slayers" I said in excitement "that means you know how to use fire magic right, can you show me please" he nodded then stood up and made a little flame appear in his hand.

**CHAPTER 5**

"Wow! That's amazing natsu" I said standing up to look closer. "hey lucy, be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself" natsu said to me, but their was a secret I hadn't told him. I reached out my hand and grabbed the flame out of his hand. "lucy! Are you ok, why did you do that, show me your hand!" natsu said with a worried look on his face, but I just laughed. I opened my hand and revealed a golden flame to natsu, he gasped in surprise "ho...how..did you do that lucy!" he said stuttering. I closed my fist to put out the flame and said. "well my mothers brother ichiru was a dragon slayer, and well he taught me how to do the things he knew, its actually strange cause he had red flames like yours but every time I made a flame mine were golden " I said smiling.

"even known i'm a dragon slayer my golden flames use up a lot of my energy, so my my mother gave me her celestial keys and trained me to treat celestial spirits as family not weapons... oh no my celestial keys" I quickly stood up and ran to my bag 'their not here! Where are they!' I thought, I suddenly felt tears roll down my cheeks "hey lucy what's wrong?!" natsu said with a worried tone "my cele...celestial...ke...keys aren't here...my moth...er gave them to me.." I cried out "these one's" natsu said holding up my mothers celestial keys " I thought they were important to you so I held onto them" natsu said kneeling next to me, I held the keys in my hands for a second then leaped into natsu's arms "tha..thank you s...so much na...natsu" I started crying again. He wrapped his arms around me and said "hey that's what Nakama do".

**CHAPTER 6**

'I must have fell asleep because I woke up in natsu's arms,wait! Natsu's arms' I thought, but I didn't want to wake him up so I gently unwrapped his arms from around me and walked towards the water. 'right now is a a good time to check on Aquarius, I hope she's not mad at me' I thought starting to make a list of things she could yell at me about.

I walked up to the water and said "open gate of the water bear, Aquarius". A female mermaid with blue hair and eyes appeared before me with a frightening look on her face. "lucyyyy" she yelled at me " I thought I told you not to drop me, even known your only thirteen doesn't mean I have to go easy on you like the other keys do ok" I nodded, I have always been afraid of Aquarius because she was so strict but I still love her. "so listen up next time you drop me I will punish you severely understood" I nodded again. Suddenly out of no where natsu leaped at Aquarius but she disappeared back into the celestial spirit world before he could hit her and he fell into the water.

"dammit, lucy are you ok" natsu said hopping out of the water "ummm na...natsu, you just tried to attack one of my strongest female stellar spirits" I said giggling. Natsu shook his head like a dog to get the water out then looked at me raising an eyebrow curiously "you mean that wasn't a monster?" he said "no that was my stellar spirit Aquarius, I don't think i'm gonna call her out for a while because your the one she's going to be yelling at next time". "pftt, she doesn't scare me I could turn her into charcoal if I wanted to" we both laughed.

**_the end..._**

**_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**__****_..._**

**_na im just kidding. hope you enjoyed please leave a review. i will put 3 more chapters on tommorow after school maybe. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey im back sorry for the wait :) i have had over 300 views [thank you to those people] and only 5 comments :( **_

_**[5 comments out of over 300] :( but it doesnt matter :) im just happy that so many people have read it... but anyway here is chapter 7, 8 and 9**_

**CHAPTER 7**

Natsu desperately wanted to show me his old house so I agreed to let him show me. I walked up the old stairs which creaked with my every step. Natsu waited for me at the top, when I reached the top we looked at all the things upstairs. I started walking to the steps with natsu walking beside me, but I didn't notice a bit of the floor was sticking out and I tripped. "Lucy! Watch out" natsu yelled as he grabbed me and turned my body around so that his body hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs _'thump'_. I quickly got of of him "natsu are you ok i'm so sorry" I yelled "argh lucy?whoa lucy are you okay?are you hurt" he asked worriedly "ar...are...you?" I said crying a bit, because i had been so reckless "ah, don't cry i'm fine I am a dragon slayer after all" natsu said helping me up.

"are you sure your ok natsu" I asked "yeah lucy i'm fine" natsu said smiling, I was about to put a bandaid on his right arm when I noticed a guild sign!."your in guild!" I said in a surprised tone "yeah I just joined a week after my dad went missing, sorry I should have told you but I guess I forgot" he said looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head embarrassingly. "that's fine natsu, it's just I have been looking for a guild that is called _'fairy tail'" _natsu's head shot up as soon as I said that "your looking for fairy tail" I nodded "you should have said so sooner" natsu said grabbing my hand and pulling me out thee door _'pant'_ "na...natsu... where...are we...going" I said tiredly "you said you want to join fairy tail, so lets go" I smiled at his words and ran faster.

**CHAPTER 8**

"hey natsu do you mind if I stop at a magic store while were in town" I asked natsu as we walked together through magnolia "yeah sure, i'm starving so i'm gonna go grab something to eat" I nodded "meet you at the bridge over their". "ok"natsu said and he let go of my hand and waved goodbye. "how can I help you" said the store owner "um I don't no I would like to get a souvenir please". "well how about this, it just came in?" he showed me a remote with a button on it. "what does it do?" I asked "it can change the colour of your cloths, hair, anything really" he said still smiling "ok I will take that, oh and one of the red flame and golden key necklace please" I said. The shop keeper passed them to me in a bag after I paid him.

I turned around and was about to leave when I saw a celestial key. "do you like it" said the shop keeper "yes! That's the stellar dog key, how much?" I asked excitedly "that is _$200,000 jewels_, its quite expensive no one ever has enough money to bye it" he said sadly. I placed _$200,000 jewels _on the counter and the shop keeper gasped "I'll take that too please" he nodded [over and over again] and said "thank you so much, and have a nice day enjoy" I bowed and walked out of the store. I couldn't help but grab the key out of the bag and to look at it, it shined so brightly. "hey lucy, over here" I heard natsu yell. I ran up to him "so are you ready to be a fairy tail member" he asked smiling "sure am let's go" I replied and once again he grabbed my hand and we both ran hand in hand to the fairy tail guild.

**CHAPTER 9**

"i'm back" natsu yelled "natsu!,natsu!,hey droopy eyes,your back!" everyone in the guild yelled "what did you call me ice brain" natsu yelled at he guy who called him 'droopy eyes'. "natsu what have you got there" said a small old man with white hair and a strange hat, "granpaa" I yelled and I ran and gave my grandpa Makarov a hug. "grandpa?" natsu said surprisingly "lucy is that really you" makarov said "yeah, I missed you so much" I said letting go of him. "what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at home with your mother and father" he said. "do you mind if we talk somewhere else please" I asked and he nodded we walked to his office.

"didn't anyone daddy tell you" makarov shook his head "momma was murdered four years ago" I said starting to cry. Me and makarov talked about what had happened and then he said "so what colour guild mark would you like lucy" I looked up "you mean I can stay" he nodded smiling "yay, thank you so much grandpa.

I ran downstairs to natsu "hey natsu" he looked up at me "oh, hey luce what colour guild mark did you get?". " I got pink like your hair, I chose it because you helped me so much it" he smiled "thanks luce". "so what was with the whole grandpa makarov thing?" natsu asked "well my mum is makarov's daughter and he also had two sons ichiru and someone else who had a son too" I said "that son is probably laxus he's not very nice but I won't lets him be mean to you" I thanked him. "hey luce I was wondering if you wanted to..." a girl with short white hair came up to us and interrupted natsu"hey natsu let's go on a job request together" natsu shook his head "na sorry lisanna I'm gonna show luce around" she looked at me then grabbed my hand and said "I'll show her around"and we left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**damn i couldnt help it, :) i just had to put on another couple of chapters for my 'fans' :D ENJOY**_

**CHAPTER 10**

"oww lisanna your hurting my wrist" I said to her but she kept on walking and I noticed no one was around. "lisanna where are we going?!" I said trying to pull my wrist out of her hand but she was to strong. "you'll see"she said starting to scare me. Finally we stopped and she turned around to face me still holding my wrist tightly, "listen i'm warning you, natsu is mine and i'm not going to let you take him away from me" she said squeezing my wrist tighter making me scream out in pain. "lisanna stop it that hurts, please!" I cried "don't go anywhere near him otherwise I will make you wish you never joined fairy tail" then she let my hand go and walked of. I fell to my knees and cried holding my wrist, 'my wrist is broken!' I thought 'how will I explain this to natsu,wait!, no I can't talk to him he will get suspicious about my wrist, I will just say that I fell'.

I stood up after an hour of wrapping up my wrist with a bit of my cloak that I ripped of and started heading to the new home I had bought. Just because i'm thirteen doesn't mean I don't have enough money to buy a house and in magnolia it doesn't matter how old you are you can still buy a house. I was going to rent it but I decided to just buy it, it was two stories and it was right near that bridge where me and natsu stood this morning. I bought the furniture that was there along with the house too. After an hour and a half of walking I finally made it back to my house. I decided to not go to the guild for dinner because natsu and lisanna would be there. After a nice bath I wrapped my small towel around me and looked at my wrist I had a black bruise forming from one side of my wrist to another.

**CHAPTER 11**

"well I guess I have no choice, they will come searching me if I don't go" I thought as I got dressed. " I went to my first aid kit and made a sling with the bandages that I found in there "that's better, hey wait the key" I grabbed my new key. After making a contract with a stellar spirit I named 'plue' we headed for fairy tail. I opened the doors and entered with plue with a fake smile on my face, everyone looked at me then natsu came running up to me with a worried look on his face. "lucy!what happened to your arm" he said "nothing natsu just leave me alone please" I said. 'if I ignore him then lisanna won't threaten me again, but it feels so bad I actually liked him a bit' I thought he flinched sadly at my words and watched me walk away.

After I left the guild I decided to go back home, to many people were asking about my arm and when I saw lisanna talk to natsu I was too upset to stay. I sat at my desk and started writing a letter to my mum.

**'Dear mum'**

_lisanna has threatened me to stay away from natsu but I don't want to stay away from natsu he's so kind to me... _I continued on about everything that had happened and all the things that lisanna said and how bad I felt when I told natsu to leave me alone. Then wrote my name below.

**'lucy'**

**CHAPTER 12 **

_'tap,tap,tap,tap...' _I woke up to the sound of someone tapping on my window. I stood up from my desk quickly putting the letter under my diary and went up to the window. I saw natsu at my window "natsu!" I said surprisingly and I immediately opened the window. He jumped in "lucy are you okay you haven't been to the guild for two days now!, I want to know what happened to your hand and why you were acting so strange" I looked away but he gently grabbed my chin and made me face him "lucy,please". "ha it's nothing natsu, really I was separated from lisanna and got lost. I accidently tripped on a stick and broke my wrist. I was lost for a day and I was just a bit upset with myself" I faked a smile "that's all" natsu said, I nodded.

We sat in silence for a while then I said "so what was it you wanted to say before lisanna interrupted?" I asked, natsu looked up then down embarrassingly and said " I wanted to ask you if you wanted to become my Nakama" my eyes brightened up "really!" I said he nodded "of course I will" he smiled and said "then how about we go to the guild and pick our first job?" I nodded. "hey natsu I wanted to give you this I bought while I was in the magic store I have the flame but I wanted to give you the key I hope that's alright" he looked at the necklace in his hand and said "thanks luce it's cool." I smiled then grabbed his hand, he looked up and his face turned bit red "come on natsu lets go" we both smiled and headed for the guild.

_**OH AND SORRY FOR MAKING LISANNA SO EVIL IN MY BOOKS I JUST DONT REALLY LIKE HER :P SORRY TO THE PEOPLE THAT DO LIKE HER THOUGH :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OMG over 904 views thank you so much to the people who have read my book :D here's chapter 5. i will put some more chapters on when i write some more, i will probly do another 9 chapters then submit to keep up to date. PLEASE COMMENT 904 PEOPLE HAVE READ MY BOOKS AND ONLY 11 HAVE COMMENTED :( SO PLEASE REVIEW :D**_

**CHAPTER 13**

As we entered the guild I let go of natsu's hand before lisanna could see, in the corner of my eye i could see natsu's smile dissapear a bit or maybe i was imagining it. We both walked up to the quest board. "so which one lucy?" natsu said grinning "ummm how about..." suddenly lissanna came over and tapped on natsu's shoulder. "hey natsu I was wondering seems that you didn't go on the job with me before can I come with you guys on this one, just this one time pleaseee" natsu looked at me I just shrugged my shoulders "yeah whatever". "yay oh I already got a job hope that's ok" lisanna said innocently "well I was going to let lucy pick but you have already picked it so ok". lisanna looked at me like the way she did when she broke my arm and I couldn't stand being around her any longer so I quickly walked outside. "hey luce where are you going I thought we were going to get something to eat?" natsu asked as he ran up to my side "uh sorry I'm feeling a little sick so I thought a little air would make me feel better" I lied. "hey i'm sorry that you couldn't pick a quest" natsu said sadly "but as soon as we get back we will go straight back to that board and you will pick one". "thanks natsu" I said smiling.

"so I was uh wondering do ya want to grab something to eat, there's a really nice restaurant down the street, do you want to grab a bite their?" natsu asked scratching the back of his head embarrassingly "yeah sure natsu I would love to" I said. As we were walking natsu was looking at me but didnt see a pole in front of him and ran into it making me burst out laughing. "so you think this is funny huh" natsu said stepping closer "natsu don't you dare don't even think abou...ahhahahahaaha" I laughed as natsu started tickling me "no aha natsu sto ahaha" he stopped tickling me "that's what happens when you laugh at me" he said laughing and grinning evily.

**CHAPTER 14**

"phew i'm stuffed"natsu complained "i'm not surprised, we did get kicked out because you ate all the food they have their not to mention I don't have any money left, so this job that lisanna chose better have some good jewel amount" we both laughed. I woke up in the the middle of the night and felt extremely hot, then I turned and saw natsu sleeping beside me "kyaaa!" I yelled kicking him of the bed "oww what was that for lucy?" natsu whined "what the hell are you doing in my bed even worse why are you in my house!". "your bed is more comfortable, and besides it's really lonely at my house" he said "sleep on the couch" I said "awww please lucy I don't wanna it's nice and warm when I sleep with you" he complained. "natsu i'm melting because it is so darn hot in this bed", "pleaseee" he whined again "fine but sleep on that side of the bed". "yes" natsu cheered.

"argh i'm so tired, why did we have to wake up so early?we don't go on our quest till later." natsu said "i'm the one whose tired, I didn't get any sleep because you punched me of the bed,besides I wanted to go for a walk through the forest you didn't have to come" I said madly rubbing my sore arm. "well I'll go back then" he said angrily "fine" I yelled as he walked of. 'ungrateful jerk' I thought angrily I continued walking then suddenly something round fell on me and I slipped down a rocky and muddy hill with it in my arms "kyaaaaaaa" I screamed falling. I woke up with mud all over me, I felt something round next to me. "what the hell" I said looking at a large salmon pink coloured egg next to me. I touched it and a bright circle appeared sucking me in. then everything blackd out again.

**CHAPTER 15 **_natsu's POV_

"kyaaaaaaa" I heard someone scream 'lucy!' I thought. I was about to go find her when something fell from out of no where onto my head knocking me out. I woke up 'wow that is a big egg, I wonder what it would taste like!' I thought excitedly, I reached out my hand and knocked on the big blue egg. Suddenly a big bright circle appeared and it sucked me and the egg in, I shielded my eyes from the bright light. I moved my hand away and noticed I had a strange blue sign on it. I looked down and saw a blue cat looking at me, I held my breath 'what the hell is that thing?what do I do its just sitting their' I thought. "hi" the cat said "h..hi do you mind hopping of me... strange talking cat" I said nervously, the cat hopped of me and I breathed a sigh of relief. 'wait but where the hell am I? what is this place' I thought looking around it wasn't the forest but it was a jungle. I looked at the blue cat again trying to calm down a bit.

"you don't seem to bad, other then the fact that you can talk" I said "whoa! look I can fly!" the cat yelled flying into the air "ok now that's cool" I said happily starting to like this cat "hey!" I yelled and the cat looked at me "can I name you happy" I asked smiling "happy, aye that sounds cool" he flew down and grabbed me "whoa" I said "h...hey i...im flying" I laughed. Happy put me down "so what's your name?" he asked "i'm natsu" I replied. "uh just wondering happy but where are we?" happy's wing's disappeared as he landed "er I don't actually know". "oh, well I guess we should just look around for my friend". "aye" happy said and we headed of in search of lucy.

_THANK YOU FOR READING THESE 3 CHAPTERS PLEASE COMMENT! _

_AND WAIT PATIENTLY FOR THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS :)_


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS \(^_^)/ JUST PUT ON THE STORY NOW YOU HAVE BEEN READING FAIRY TAIL:A NEW FUTURE BUT I THINK THAT ONE KIND OF SUCKED :3 SO I ADDED SOMETHING SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND IT MOVE. THIS NEW FANFIC WILL HAVE PARTS OF THIS ONE IN IT. BUT I CANT TELL YOU TOO MUCH OTHERWISE IT'LL SPOIL IT :3 BUT ANYWAY I TALK TO MUCH.. s/9068551/1/FAIRY-TAIL-A-New-Future THATS THE LINK TO MY 'NEW'STORY ITS JUST A PREQUEL TO THIS ONE BUT THIS ONE WILL BE IN IT JUST EDITED A BIT OK. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. AND PLEASE VOTE WHO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD END UP WITH BECAUSE ILIKE THEM BOTH

**STING?! ** OR _NATSU?! _

_STINGLU?!_ - **NALU?!**


End file.
